Lanterns
by Dark Closure
Summary: Widowed during a war Donatello and Michelangelo are captured and sent as slaves to foreign land. Separated and alone, Donatello is sold to a samurai, Miyamoto Usagi, as a Lantern. A slave meant for giving affection in a society where affection is considered inappropriate. To preserve his honor, Usagi weds Donatello. A wife once more, Donnie follows his husband on the roads of Japan
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: This is an AU where the turtles are part of a race of turtles that reside in Italy. Usagi's mammalian people live in Japan.

Contains sexual content.

Contains TMNT are not brothers in this - Tcest

Pairings: Usagi/Donatello, Leonardo/Donatello, Raphael/Michelangelo

Alpha/Omega story!

Period piece.

Ninshin are what Usagi's people call Omegas.

Bearers are what Turtles' people call Omegas.

The paint was always cold. The flow of the brush tickled leaving behind a slight itch on his eyelids. He held still as the purple mask was tied tightly over his eyes, the tails pulled up into intricate knots that would hold the headdress in place. His obi was layered and tightened until it was uncomfortable forcing his back as straight as it could be. As usual the people dressing him had to layer the back piece with different colored cloths with their unusual patterns trying to cover up his "shame" as they had put it. His husband had loved his "shame", ran his fingers over the scoots of his shell following the swirling rivers of patterns. But his husband was dead, killed in the very war that had taken him to this foreign land, forced into an unsavory business of slavery.

The tall mammal behind him reached around to pinch his cheeks hard enough to bruise, trying to get some red onto his olive colored skin. He didn't flinch, used to the physical abuse. He stared back at the small mirror nailed to the wooden wall of the large cart he was in. The emotionless gaze that he saw would have broken his husband's heart, broken him as much as Donatello was broken. Everything taken from him, so much pain inflicted, violently robbed of everything, even his dignity. All he had left were his memories of a happier time, memories that he rarely touched upon. They held no refuge for him, only reminded him of how cruel fate can be. By this time he had learned that this country were full of people that cared for nothing but themselves, atrocities were common place, and no matter where he went pain would pelt down on him like hail from a vicious storm. It resulted in Donatello not caring if he was sold to a new master or not. It wouldn't change the fact that his life was completely ruined. He had no family, his husband murdered on the battlefield, his best friend sold months ago. His treatment under these foreigners had broken him completely. There were no more tears to shed over the pain and humiliation. No more anger to rage against the violations and shame. There was nothing more left in him, he was hollow.

The back of the wagon opened up, he was ushered out with others of his kind, turtle Bearers that were stolen from their homes, raped and beaten into submission just like himself. They lined up in the early morning light, straw woven mats were laid down in front of them. They knelt, arranging their kimono sleeves to rest carefully at their sides. Their geta slippers were taken away to discourage them from running. Now all he had to do was wait for potential buyers to come.

The Previous Day

Usagi wasn't pleased by Lord Yamato's move. Directly gifting him a Lantern only because he was a good blade on the battlefield. It wasn't as if he had been deliberately trying to get praise. He was only doing his duty to his Lord Mifune. When his master had fallen in battle, like many other samurai, Usagi had decided to dedicate himself to the art of betterment, his Musha Shugyo, or warrior's pilgrimage. Without a family to return home to, no Ninshin to comfort his woes or a child to focus his attention on he found it best to become a Ronin. This, in itself, had created a problem. It would seem that word of his bravery on the battlefield had spread farther than he had anticipated, especially the Battle of Moss River in particular. He could still remember the green skin of his enemies, split open and bleeding painting the ground red. When he closed his eyes at night he could still see the hard gaze of one warrior in particular. He could still remember his voice. Usagi shifted where he sat. That battle held great shame for him though it perked the ears of many Lords and gained him much prestige. If they could have him among their ranks it would give much to their power. Usagi was thankful that many of their previous lords that he had encountered simply did not know who he was. This made his travels easier but now… Yamato, the rotund bear, sat lazily his uchwa fanning his round face. He had somehow heard of Usagi's approach to the lands that he owned. Arranged for his guards to intercept the wanderer so that he would be brought to the man's mansion.

He had politely refused the hospitality of the Lord until he was certain there would be a problem of insult unless he accepted. During his stay he was introduced to Hanako, Yamato's Ninshin child. He was small, petite, with pretty black fur that matched his dark alluring eyes. He was polite at the beginning, quiet and oddly attentive. The action had made Usagi suspicious. It only solidified his doubts of the Lord's "good intentions" when his Ninishon son was left unattended, alone with Usagi. This action would easily bring forth rumors of illicit affairs. To prevent this the samurai would quickly remove himself from any private setting as to preserve not only his own but Hanako's honor. At these times, when they were alone, he would catch a true glimpse of Hanako's true persona. A snappish, needy creature that wanted things his way. He had no qualms with slapping a servant in front of Usagi.

The crime? Being late to serve tea.

"Why would you do that?" Usagi glared at the small bear.

"People like that are not sophisticated like you or I. They act and think like beasts, it is only appropriate that we treat them the same as a lame mule. Wouldn't you agree?"

Usagi had tried to leave after that. He didn't want to deal with the mistreatment of others unless he could stop it. As it was he could not. He was within a Lord's manor, surrounded by those loyal to him. If Usagi spoke out and tried to interfere with the workings of those that owned these lands, he could easily find himself in jail or worse. Telling the Lord that his hospitality was most gracious and how he had to leave for a prior engagement allowed him to slip away. Though he had spoken a little white lie as he was not expected by anyone, Usagi found it to be a forgivable one and was glad to be back on the road.

Mysteriously, when he had reached the outskirts of one of the farms that Yamato owned there had been an attack back at the town he had just been staying in. A large scale of bandits had come rushing in, robbing shops, killing any who stood in their way. The Lord's men were holding them back but they needed help. A messenger had been sent to find him and bring him to help with the battle. Of course he hurried back, mounting onto the horse behind the messenger. At the time it had seemed the right thing to do. After all, he had an obligation to help those who could not help themselves and there were many innocent people back in that town.

When he arrived he jumped off the horse, unsheathed his sword and went forth into the frey. Something about the battle seemed off. It was too large of scale for such little damage. Then there were how the bandits fought it made everything clear to the samurai. These "bandits" were either hired farmers or hired thugs. There were few casualties for something that he was told was brutal which had resulted in him coming in the first place.

Now, now he was properly seated across from Yamato. The man had his Ninishin child properly seated to his side and his heir on the other, who had a striking similarity to his father with rich brown fur and golden eyes. Hanako must have taken after their Ninshin parent who was not present.

Yamato made a powerful move. It was forcing Usagi into a corner.

The gift of a Lantern for his heroism.

It would be dishonorable for him to refuse such an expensive gift. It would be dishonorable to accept it. He was single, it would be dishonorable to have a Lantern without having a Ninshin sibling or a wife present in order to keep one's reputation good. Him, without either, word would spread. Lies would be seeded that he was having improper relations with the Lantern. It would rob him of all honor he had worked hard for. Which placed him into a predicament. Dishonor himself by accepting the gift and continuing on as he had intended. Risk execution for the great insult to this Lord by refusing the gift. Sentence himself to an unhappy life of service to Yamoto in exchange for the gift. Or… get married. Unfortunately he couldn't go and find some random Ninshin to wed. If he did then everything could be even worse for him. That left him with two options: accept the gift or take the hint and marry Hanako. Or… maybe there was one way out of all of this. It was a gambit but… no, running away as he "thought over" the gift was cowardice. His hands were tied.

He felt his freedom slip away as he bowed down, fingers placed on the polished floor in front of him.

"I am humbled by your gift. It is most gracious."

"I am glad that you have accepted this. Please, stay one more night. The Lantern Market will be coming at dawn. In the morning you may collect your gift, perhaps Hanako could accompany you as well. He has excellent judgement on these sort of things."

"I thank you for your generous offer but I fear I cannot take advantage of your hospitality. You have already done so much for me, I feel it would not be fight if I stayed another night under your grand roof. I would not want to impose on Hanako-san either, the Market only opens at dawn. After such a stressful event, it would be best to let someone as delicate as Hanako-san to rest."

Yamato grumbled before working his large stomach to center himself. He paused himself up onto his feet.

"You are right. Hanako is very sensitive to these sort of things… Very well you may be on your way, but we would enjoy the pleasure of seeing what Lantern you had chosen. Bring it here for midday meal."

"I shall. Thank you."

Usagi waited patiently until he was allowed to leave. Once he was escorted off of the property through the main wooden gates he allowed himself a sigh. His situation was now compromised. He didn't want to do any of this. He didn't approve of the Lantern Market. He didn't approve of slaves. Let alone ones that were stolen from their home land and forced into a life of pleasure giving. He knew that Lanterns were meant for the affection that his society frowned upon. To hold their masters, to tend to children, but he would be a fool if he assumed that the masters do not have sex with them, cheating on their wives, forcing themselves on the others, raping them. The whole business was disgusting and here he was honor bound to do business with them.

He slowed in his steps. Children laughed and ran past as a Lantern sat to the side a patient, neutral expression on his face. His jade colored skin had been marred by a dark tattoo of his master on his jaw. The samurai stopped, his inner spirit going silent in shame as he recalled how he had helped with war that had torn this individual from his home, from his family only to be placed into a foreign land with a language so different that most Lanterns could not speak it, rendering them mute in fear of being beaten by their masters for uttering words in their "bastard tongue". A part of him worried over the implications of having a Lantern so damaged that death would be better but in comparison to his personal shame it was a very quiet portion.

He bowed slightly to the Lantern. Automatically the turtle bowed back, the large decorate obi that flared over his shell was fixed tightly by rings pierced into the edge of his scutes. Another barbaric practice subjugated up on them by Usagi's people, a forcing to covering their shells in which the mammals had found distasteful and some would go as far as saying that they were "marks of shame."

The samurai steeled himself to prevent staring. He moved forward, forcing one foot in front of the other. Despite not seeing the Lantern anymore he couldn't help the feeling to want to turn and look back. His pushed his mind into thinking about what will come tomorrow. A Lantern of his own. What would he find in the Market? A reptile half fed, prettied up with fancy clothes and too much makeup to attract customers? If he tried to find the most desperate looking one then maybe he could let it free and make up a story about how bandits had jumped them and in the struggle it had perished. So far, it was his best course of action, but what if someone had come across it?… Rape, murder, recapture, sold to a brothel… countless bad outcomes would happen to his charge.

When he came to an inn his feet felt as heavy as his mind. What was he to do? He had only one option. To preserve his honor, to make certain his charge was safe… what else could he do?

That night he didn't sleep. Only laid awake upon a futon. Too soon did the early rays of the sun raise. Too soon did he leave the warm comforts of the inn to step out into the cold, golden morning. The Lantern Market was too close for him. Each step felt heavier than the last. He could see the covered carts that were used to transport the Lanterns from village to village. He tilted his straw hat, his kasa, to try to prevent him from seeing the bright colors of obi and kimono that the Lanterns wore as he got closer. They were properly seated on little mats, tabi socks were the only foot protection they were allowed as shoes would give them an option to run if they ever dared.

The merchant was adjusting one of the Lantern's kimonos to lay properly around him. The merchant was a brown rabbit with two dark spots on his face, one on his left eye the other just off the edge of his nose on the same side. His floppy ears were scraggly but picked up on the sound of a customer quickly enough. His teeth were yellowed from tobacco and tea and didn't sit right in his head.

"Good morning!" He greeted Usagi before the samurai could approach all the way. "Come look, come take a gander at my pretty stones, Samurai."

Stones. He hated that term already. It was a slang term to describe the hard shelled backs and the empty emotions. It also meant that they were lower than dirt as stones were usually found within the ground.

"I was sent here by Lord Yamato." Usagi kept his voice low.

He hated this. Hated it.

"Ah! The noble samurai Miyamoto Usagi! I was sent word of your deeds two days ago. Only the finest for you, my dear friend."

"Two days?"

"Yes, a messenger from Lord Yamato himself sought me out. Rerouted my course just for you!"

And a fat coin purse no doubt. Especially since the attack was only yesterday and he was "awarded" a Lanter late afternoon. An anger seeded in Usagi's stomach. Yamato really had planned everything just as he had suspected. That little seed quickly grew into a thistely weed of spite. There was no way he was going to let this underhanded Lord use him again. It made his course of action very clear.

"Please, show me your Lanterns." Usagi tried to sound like an interested buyer.

The Merchant eagerly did so. Taking hold of chin and cheek of each one down the line. Tilting their heads to the right then the left to show off their features. He encouraged Usagi to touch them. Their skin being unique with smooth soft scales almost like bare skin. There had been one in particular that felt like silk.

He passed by so many all painted with makeup, colored bands of cloth tied around their eyes, done up in the back with pins, fans, and other decorate objects. He had noticed that the "masks" were deliberately chosen colors that would compliment their eyes. It was saddening that many of those eyes were red from crying, some were still wet with tears.

It made it hard to look at them. He wished he could do something, anything, to help them. As it was, he could only choose one. He pushed on, he had to see them all before he could make a decision.

Then he came upon one that seemed… perfect. His kimono was a pastel pink with white peacocks sitting in flowers patterned over it. A matching fan was fixed in his purple mask as a head dress with decorative golden chopsticks held up a matching crescent moon shape. He sat perfectly still eyes fix forward. Usagi had spotted him two Lanterns down. Without thinking the samurai walked away from the merchant coming straight to the pretty Lantern. He knelt down to look at the lovely olive colored face. He felt hesitant to touch the other as if he did then something would happen to take this vision away from him. This turtle was… he was breathtaking.

"Mr. Samurai, do you like this one?" The merchant rubbed his hands together. "A very good choice."

Usagi held out his hand and waited patiently until the Lantern calmly reached out to place his hand in Usagi's. The rabbit looked at the stark color difference of their skin, or fur, or scales? He wasn't sure, his mind was muddled with the beauty of it, with the colors, the texture of the palm and how easily it seemed to hold this hand that had only three fingers instead of four. It felt… right to hold this hand. He looked back at the eyes staring straight forward. Such a strange color, green but also brown. He hadn't seen eyes like that before.

"What is your name?" Usagi inquired gently.

The merchant quickly spoke up, "This is Tamara. A very pretty little stone, Had a nice and long polishing."

Polished; It was a term used to describe submissiveness. Polished meant broken to the long eared samurai, it was nothing to be proud of. While others may think that the turtles with the shells on their backs to be nothing more than creatures, he found that what is done to their Ninshin was the real atrocity.

"How long did it take to polish him?" Usagi tried to sound like a buyer and not one that was looking at the most exquisite person that made his heart pitter patter.

"It took some time. My associates and I had to work hard, had to use some tools of the trade."

Good, that meant that this one had spirit. It meant that with a little work of his own he may be able to bring to the surface a glimpse of the true Tamara.

"I would like to add that this one is fluent in our language, he can do more than just basic commands."

"Does he speak it?" Usagi took the other hand of the Lantern and guided the Ninshin up onto his feet. Tamara was half a head shorter than Usagi. The golden crescent moon on the head dress glinted in the early morning light catching his eye.

"Oh very well, very well. Are you interested in purchasing this one? He is currently one of my most expensive."

Usagi had to take a moment to bite down on his tongue. Selling people as if they were objects… he had to keep himself calm or he would end up doing something he would regret. He had to try hard not to make a scene.

"Lord Yamato will take the bill, but make sure you sign the certificate of ownership over to me."

"Of course, of course!" The greed merchant raced off to get what the sale ready.

While the dark haired rabbit was gone Usagi turned to the Lantern. His thumbs rubbed over the hands in his. Things were changing for him, changing drastically and at a fast pace.

"I… I intend to marry you… for a selfish reason." He said quietly.

Tamara closed his eyes taking a deep breath through his beak. Usagi felt the other quiver, hands shaking. The samurai held tight as the other opened those pretty eyes, looking at him with recognition before nodding.

"It would be quick, no true ceremony, only a service at the local temple… and I will take you to an inn to consumate. It will be the only time I will expect sex from you." Usagi reached up taking hold of the other's arm to show his sincerity.

The other nodded again.

Usagi slipped his hand up from arm to olive colored cheek. "I am sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Donatello felt as if he was walking through water at the bottom of a lake. The world was cold despite the sun, pressing on him from all sides. People moved slowly, birds seemed to hang in the sky like stage props for one of Michelangelo's productions. Each step was heavier than the next forging a link to the invisible chains keeping him at the bottom of this unforgiving lake.

"_I intend to marry you… for a selfish reason."_

The words echoed in his mind, shifting the voice the further into the past it traveled. The voice that came back belonged to someone else. Eyes a beautiful gold pierced into him as words placed a claim upon his god given soul. The one he loved had pulled him along the streets, hand in hand, his other rested on the pommel of his sword. He twisted around, walking backwards as he smiled at Donnie, his face was still red from telling his desire. He was being lead to the other's home, a small home for a general in the royal army. The snow around his boots grew deeper the closer he got to the home.

Hazel eyes blinked back the memory that held onto him like his own shadow as Usagi walked the same way, hand holding his, palm on hilt of sword. The long eared samurai turned to walk backwards. He smiled making him choke on his own distress. He clung tightly to the fact that the seasons were different, that he did not love his newly wed husband. He told himself that it would not be long before he could adjust to this as well. Push back the ghosts of the past and simply live the life he held no choice in.

When alone in a room at an inn, Donnie bit his lip trying to stop the pain that welled up deep in his stomach.

The gentle touches hurt more than fingers of the past pressing nails deep into his skin of slave traders and merchants trying to break his will. The caressing hands torn into him deeper than any blade he had felt before. He screwed his eyes shut as lips gave tender kisses to his body ripping him open like a child trying to force a flower bud to blossom. His body shuddered as his new husband's hot mouth touched between his legs. He put his hands over shoulders as memories flooded forth, only one other had touched him in such a way. Back in a time when the clouds were heavy with snow and the nights were long. The fire was warm as the flames danced merrily. He heard his true love speak his name with such reverence that it made his heart flutter higher than a bird could fly in the sky. Strong eyes held him in place. His fellow turtle touched him as if he was a precious rose from the Queen's garden. He had smelled the Bearer, taking in his sweet scent. Their fingers brushed softly together, quietly asking permission. Their lips brushed, his love tasted his nectar before grabbing him by the scutes. He gave a powerful pull, pressing their bodies flush together as he greedily drank. They scrambled to pull their clothing off, stumbling, fumbling gracelessly until they were rid of shirt and trousers. His caresses, touches… kisses…, they all were so soft, exploring, learning. His fiery mouth dipped between Donatello's legs. Donnie had stumbled back as his love knelt before him, gripping his hips to hold him still. He moaned as hands rested on his shoulders. He shuddered, choking on the name he wanted to call out as a pleasurable heat raced through his body. The other chuckled, pulling back enough to grab one of the other's hand and pull him down to rest on their sides on the floor. He purred, pulling Donnie's leg up over his hip, stroking the soft skin of thigh before reaching around to grip tail. This time the olive turtle did cry out in the name. A hard penis pushed into his weeping entrance eager for the joining of their bodies.

Strong arms wrapped around him, the softness of the fur that covered the body of his new husband chased the memories away. He gasped as a hard cock was slowly pushed into his slicked sex. Usagi settled deep into the turtle's body, shivers raced through his arms as he tried to keep himself in control. The body of his Lantern was tight, hot, and silken. He kissed against neck, tongue flicking out to taste the other. The other had been so quiet, not spoken a word, very stiff in physical action. Usagi had spoken to the priest. He had their names joined in the temple, went back to the inn he had a room at, not having told the owner he was finished with his rented room when he had left that morning. He had taken his bride into his room, the futon still laid out and untouched. With understanding his wife had started to undress but Usagi had stopped him. "If at any time I harm you, tell me. I never want to bring you pain." He whispered as he stepped so close, brushing their hands together in a whispering touch. He brought his mouth to his Lantern's kissing gently at first until that lovely mouth opened. He tongue slipped inside taking a taste. Warmth spread throughout his body as he grabbed the other by the edge of his shell and pulled him flush against Usagi's strong form. He took his time kissing his wife, fingers following the cloth of the obi to the back to carefully untie the knotted cloths. He only broke the kiss in order to step back and unwind the obi.

When the kimono slid down shoulders Usagi found his eyes taking in every bit of the beautiful person in front of him. He pressed open mouthed kisses to the yellowed skin on the chest and abdomen. His hands touched to remember every scar, every dip and raise. He wanted to learn every inch of skin, every swirl and grove of shell. His heart fluttered as the other shuddered when he made it down to his knees, pulling the kimono down with him. It pooled on the floor as he moaned, tongue flicking out over groin. Hands rested on his shoulders. He felt the turtle sway, he raised up his hands, taking hold of hips in order to steady him. He continued to lavish attention to the small slit that was pushed back and in the center between the Ninshin's legs. It was slicking with a sweet juice he wanted to drink. He took his hands away from the other to work off his gi, then groped to untie his obi. When it opened he shoved his hakama down enough to pull his hardened cock free. He pulled his wife down, kissing and caressing while he laid the both of them on their sides. His hand smoothed over thigh, down to knee brining it up to his hip allowing him the access to thrust up missing his wife's entrance once before finding what he wanted. He carefully pushed in, shivering from how perfect the other felt.

Usagi was careful in the movement of his hips, gentle and long strokes. He wanted this to last. It had been a while since he had indulged in sex, but so much longer since he had it with someone he was actually attracted to. The last time he had such a reaction it was far in the past with a Ninshin that he had left in hopes to send for once his position for Lord Mifune. Mariko had the same effect on him as Tamara. Mariko was a slow love, cultivated with young brashness and nurtured with unrealistic romance that resulted in the Ninshin marrying someone else while he worked hard to bring honor to his family name. But… Tamara was so sudden, a thick and heavy desire to know this turtle. To treasure him and keep him close was established so quickly, as if the Gods had delivered unto him a divine being, a hiten, a celestial maiden.

He pulled back enough to look at the other's face. His heart stopped at the pained look upon the face of his wife. He pulled out instantly and sat up.

"Did I hurt you?" He reached down, finger slipping into his wife's entrance causing a shiver in the other. He pulled his finger out. No blood, maybe bruising? He had been very tight. He reached over, touching shoulder. He tried again to get a response out of the other. "Wife, did I hurt you?"

"No."

Usagi felt his mouth water, his racing heart stammered and skipped at the sound of the soft voice. He felt a strange sort of greet take root, one that desired this voice. It was smooth and gentle.

"Speak again…" His eyes wandered over the lovely face of his wife. "Once more… please."

The Ninshin looked confused and apprehensive.

"...How would you like me?"

Usagi bit his bottom lip, his cock strained at the question.

"Tamara… I- I think it is best to stop, you look pained." He took in a sharp gasp when the three fingered hand of his wife wrapped around his penis. A small pump already made the tip weep. He looked on helplessly as the other threw his leg once more over Usagi's hip using his calf and heel to pull the other closer. He guided the mammal back to his entrance. He removed his hand, pushing his hips down they were joined once more.

Getting the message Usagi took hold of hip and rocked his hips up at a pace that derived the most pleasure. This time he kept his eyes on his wife's expressions. His eyes half lidded as his panting breath brushed against green lips. He watched brows wrinkle in and up, bottom lip be pulled in between teeth as he hit a particular spot that pleased the other. He continued to hit that spot as his hands ran over skin. It was when his nails raked over shell that Donnie threw back his head, a small whimper escaping from open mouth. Usagi bucked harder, faster, using both hands to scratch at shell earning more sounds of ecstacy. He felt the silken walls encasing his cock flex and relax in a milking action. He ran a hand down fingers brushing against quivering tail when he had intended to grab buttocks. A full cry rushed out of his wife, hips snapping forward to meet his thrusts. With such a reaction, the tail must be very sensitive. He brushed his fingers against it once more while he kissed at neck. He bucked faster as his wife followed his lead thumping down on his thrust up. The turtle whimpered in desperation as they got closer to climax. Usagi's hand wrapped fully around tail, soon as he did the velvety purse he was inside clamped down so tight it pushed him out. He watched the other climax, body stiffening for several moments before relaxing. He pushed his cock back inside, he gathered his wife, his hiten, close to him. He held on as in this brief moment it wasn't about showing tenderness but fucking to get to his climax. The Lantern wrapped his arms around him, holding on as he was rocked sideways on the floor.

Usagi rolled them onto the turtle's shell. Donnie had to put his hands on the floor to prevent them from rolling around on the curved dome of his carapace. His legs were raised by the ankles as Usagi rested on his knees. The mammal continued his fevered pace grunting as he sweated. He was so close. So close.

He hit that sweet spot inside the Ninshin making it difficult to hold onto those beautiful legs when they tried to close. Donnie whined from over sensitivity. Usagi leaned over, bending knees towards chest. He kissed at lips. Finally, the coil deep inside snapped allowing him to spill his seed inside his wife's body. His hips stilled, pressed in as far together as he could get. He groaned as he felt his testicals pull up.

Letting go of the ankles in his hands was hard, his fingers felt stiff from squeezing so tight during his climax. It took energy he did not have to pull his penius out and flop onto the floor to the side. He tried to catch his breath, eyes closed, pulse still racing. He blindly reached over for his wife, intending to bring him close for post coitus cuddling. His hand slapped down over face earning a small grunt.

He sat up quickly, looking down at who he knew by the name of Tamara. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

The turtle was rubbing at his eye smearing makeup into the purple mask. He didn't even notice that the mask and headdress had been left on. He reached down taking hold of wrist. "Careful, you will get it in your eye, it'll hurt…"

He watched as a look of recognition slipped across the one under him. He looked down the other, eyes trailing over naked body as something slowly came to the surface. A strange sense of dread bubbled up in his stomach.

"_Did I hurt you?"_

His own question came back to him. Small scars pocked across his wife's side, drifting down to the sides of the upper most part of his thighs. They were pastel green showing how their age. He had hurt him… only with memories of the past. Memories of others like himself forcing their way into the scared temple that was his body. He was no better having married this person, forced him into a different form of slavery, took advantage of him sexually.

Disgusted with himself, he quickly grabbed his clothing and pulled it on. Tamara came up to his knees, gathering his kimono to pull up to his chest. He looked up at the samurai with unsurety.

"No… stay here. I…" Usagi hesitated before he reached over and caressed cheek and chin. "I am going to request a bath for you and run a few errands. Please, give me your clothing and headdress."

Hazel eyes looked around, not sure of what to do. What if Usagi just leaves, never to return? What if he comes back with "friends" and allows them to take advantage of Donnie's body? What if… what if…

Seeing the fear Usagi knelt down on one knee. He took his wakazashi and held it out. "Do you know about Samurai and of their swords?"

Donnie was reluctant to answer. After all, he had been trained to be one of few words. He could still feel the metal plate between his teeth, holding down his tongue as the metal cage around his head kept him from speaking. His eyes grew wide at the memory of the rocking cart he was in, the pain in his body as a cool damp cloth was fed under his lip to allow him to suck on it for water. Before the memory could go further Usagi was pushing the sheathed blade into his hands.

"A samurai's swords are his soul. To prove to you my word, I am leaving you with a piece of my soul. Is this acceptable, Tamara?"

The Lantern clutched the sheath, holding the blade close to his chest as he nodded. Usagi smiled once more, without thinking he pressed a kiss to the other's head before taking off the mask and the headdress. He gathered the kimono and stood up.

"I won't be long. I promise."

When he left he slide the door mostly closed, stepping to the side. He stopped only a few steps away, he could hear a withering sound, a small lilt that took a powerful grip around his heart, squeezing it. The soft uneasy breaths of his wife crying trying to be as quiet as he could. He swallowed hard, carefully walking back he peeked through the crack of the door. Alone in the room, Donatello gripped the wakazashi upon hilt and sheath. He choked on his sobs rocking back and forth as he sat on his knelt. His head fell back as he tried to banish the pain of remembering. He silently wept over how similar both husbands had been. How Usagi had taken him just like his beloved had the first time they had sex. How he was held and touched, how they smiled at him. He had tried so hard to push it all behind him, to focus on only surviving, his bastion against the agony of loss had been ripped away leaving him raw and bleeding fresh. He begged that their similarities ended upon this event. He couldn't live with a ghost clinging onto his back. He couldn't survive if all he wanted to do was join the one he had dedicated his heart to. His body had been beaten, broken, violated by so many. His mind pounded with a smithy's hammer to mold it to the wills of this foreign land. His heart was the only thing he could truly claim as his own and now it was being assaulted once more. When he had first received word his husband had died upon the battlefield, the whole unit slaughtered, he at least had Michelangelo to grieve with, both having lost so much. Now he was alone, his strength wavering as this new husband came, bathed in light as if guided by the hand of his departed lover. All he could feel was the cold love of a ghost that beckoned for him to follow.

Donnie moved back so he could sit and pull his knees up to his chest. He clutched the short sword tighter until his knuckles were white. He tucked his head down, the guard to the blade dug into his forehead as his body clenched tight. A breathe raged through his lungs as fat tears finally spilled forward. A terrible sob ripped through him, he tried to keep it as quiet as he could as his old grief flooded forward feeling doubled with the mocking situation that life had bestowed upon him.

Usagi pulled the bunched up kimono in his arms closer. He wished he could go in there, scoop the turtle up and wipe away all the tears. He wished he could throw the pain and worries away but he knew… he knew that sound. That cry was not one of shame, not one of normal pain. His wife was grieving. Grief had its own kind, grief for the loss of home, grief for a break up between betrothed… a grief of the loss of someone you loved. In his time, in his travels… he knew what kind he was witnessing. A love that meant more than all other things in the world, taken away.

He blinked back the tears that threatened to shed as he stayed helpless, only a door separating them. Teeth ground together as he forced himself to move. He wanted to go inside. He wanted to soosh the cries. But the best thing he could do was give his better half the space he needed to grieve. If Usagi knew anything about the people in the Lantern trade he knew they would do anything to make the Lantern quiet and emotionless. He needed to encourage this behavior, give him the time robbed from him. He worked himself down stairs, taking a deep breath to plaster on an appropriate face for the public.

"Ah, Samurai-san!" The innkeeper was placing down a bowl of noodles on a table for a guest. "Will you be checking out soon?"

"Not yet." Usagi gave a smile. "I would like to request new clothing for my wife."

The innkeeper paused, a look of surprise washing over his features. He had seen Usagi come back with a Lantern. Was the Lantern his wife or was a Ninshin coming soon? That must be it, he's headed out to get his Ninshin wife and bring him back to collect the Lantern. That has happened before.

"Of course!"

"Thank you. Also could you bring a bath up to the room for him? I also would like your finest meal for two to be delivered after the bath is done. I will not be long."

The innkeeper bowed. "Yes, Samurai-san!"

Usagi took Donatello's geta sandals as he left for the market. There he found a shop that would buy the kimono and head dress. He hesitated, looking down at the mask and the crescent moon.

He paid for the mask to be washed and made a special deal. While the mask would dry he ventured to a smithy that handled making nails and cooking pots. He requested delicate work. It took longer than he had anticipated but when it was done he had a metal crescent moon with hole worked towards the tip. A cord was fed through wrapped and tied to make it into a pendant. The headdress was repaired to look as if it held no such object. He slipped the cord over his head, made sure it was secure and tucked inside of his gi. Usagi then returned to the first shop. He gave over the headdress and retrieved the mask. He took the geta to a cobbler and traded the geta for a pair of waraji sandals. With these it would be much more comfortable to travel than the stiff, cumbersome geta.

When he returned to the inn the innkeeper told him that the dressmaker was already upstares in his room to measure out his wife. He paused, "Where is your wife?"

Usagi frowned feeling a scared flutter in his chest. Did Tamara leave? He was naked! He- Usagi raced up the stairs. The door to his room seemed too far away, it took too long to get to it. He slammed open the door finding a room filled with a wooden tub full of cooled water, two Ninshin waiting to help whomever had ordered it to bathe. There was another with a long rope that held black marks on it for measurement. The three strangers were uncomfortably close to Tamara.

His Lantern was standing in the corner unwilling to let go of the wakazashi in his hands. One of his cheeks was red. Usagi's fear quelled in the storm of rage. He scowled.

"What is going on here?!" He demanded.

"Filthy Lantern." One of the wash Ninshin hissed, his elderly wrinkles made his black eyes beady and small. "Tried to get into the bath meant for your wife. Had to keep him in check. Held him here, obviously tried to steal your blade. Filthy Stone thief!"

"He **is **my wife!" Usagi hissed. He old wash-man by the arm and pulled him out of the room. He turned to the other shouting, "Get the innkeeper, I am outraged!"

The two ran away leaving a startled and shocked dressmaker. "You!"

"Y-yes, Samurai-san?" Was the squeaking reply.

"I want a yukata for him, as fast as possible, measure for his back."

"W-what kind of covering would you want for his Sto-"

"If you call anything on him a 'stone' I will have your hide." Usagi placed himself firmly between the mammal and reptile. He pointed to the circles he bore on his shoulders, "And make sure he has my family crest."

"Y-yes, S-samurai."

It wasn't too soon before the innkeeper showed up. Usagi took off his gi to put over olive shoulders to cover his naked form from the new comer. Timid, worrying about what the samurai would do to him. "I was told you wished to see me, Samurai-san?"

"Yes!" Usagi stormed over. He thrust a palm over to Donatello, who was getting measured. "My wife was denied the bath I had requested for him, was assaulted by your staff and accused of thievery! I will not allow this to stand!"

"Your… the Lantern is your-"

The long eared samura growled, a snarl pulling at his lips. "There is no law against what Ninshin I decide to wed, but there is a law against this kind of treatment to my 'property'." His wife. His Lantern.

"I-I-I'm terribly sorry for such disrespect!" The innkeeper fell to his knees. "I-I will refund your room and the order a new bath. The food, the food will be on the house!"

"Not good enough."

"N-not good enough?"

"U...sagi." The rabbit closed his eyes, breathing through his nose as his name was called out for the first time by the one he had married. He looked back to the other, the dressmaker was crouched down in front of his Lantern's legs to block the view of exposed legs. His eyes lingered on the sight of the red welt slowly fading in its angry color. It wasn't enough… none of this was enough. It would never be enough to wash the sounds of the purest form of suffering away.

He took another breath turning back to the innkeeper. "After my wife is properly taken care of, I want your staff to apologize properly to him."

"Yes, Samurai-san." The man's brow pressed to the floor with his deep bow.

"Go, fetch water for a warm bath." Usagi flicked his hand towards the door. Never before had he sounded so pompous or arrogant. He felt tired… drained… the emotional scare of Tamara running away. Seeing instead the aftermath of bullying.

The dressmaker excused himself, Usagi gave instructions to have clothing within the next few hours. Once alone Usagi went to his turtle. The Lantern held out his wakazashi. The samurai pushed it down while he took chin in hand. He took a closer look to the pained cheek.

"Are you alright, my Golden Moon?"

His wife's eyes widened, shocked. He said nothing as he started to tremble. Fresh tears welled up in bright eyes. This time Usagi did wrap his arms around his Lantern, protecting its flickering light from the howling winds of insults, accusations, and hatred. He pressed head into his shoulder, he felt the sniffle against his chest more than heard it. Shaking arms slowly wrapped around him, short sword pushed up against his back.

"I'm sorry I left you alone. I'm sorry my Golden Moon." Usagi pressed his cheek against the top of a green head.

He was being held. He wasn't be yelled at or punished for showing emotion. Hearing "Golden Moon" made his breathing hitch. He squeezed his eyes shut, large pearls of tears slipped down into the white fur of his husband's chest. He held on tight as an unwanted memory came back to haunt him once more.

"_You're like my personal golden moon." He pulled Donnie close to his side. The cool night air hummed with the song of crickets._

_The inventor chuckled. "A golden moon? Is that anything like the Harvest Moon?"_

"_No. It's much more rare and holds a endless value."_

_Donnie shifted rolling his top half fully while his legs and hips stayed on his side. He rested his chin on chest. Looking at the other with deep curiosity. "What's a golden moon then?"_

"_You hold more value to me than any amount of gold could buy. And at the risk of sounding overly romantic, you're like the moon, beautiful and bright, your light soft and gentle. There is nothing else like you, a life saving signal fire in the endless sea of darkness. And…"_

"_And?" Donatello propped himself up onto one hand._

"_And… Every night I see the moon, I know, if I follow it, I'll find you no matter where you may be." He reached up, touching an olive cheek. Donnie kissed at the thumb that brushed against his lips. "I'll find my way back to you, Donnie. No matter how far away we may seem."_

He silently begged for the memories to stop. Was his husband's spirit angry at him for being wed once more? Had he been cursed when he refused to die at the hands of the enemy? Why was he being tormented?


End file.
